


Secrets & Omissions

by Lady_Clow, WoodenDeer



Series: Lex of Duality [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse, Collapsing Relationship, Developing Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Instability, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, OT5, Possessive Behavior, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clow/pseuds/Lady_Clow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodenDeer/pseuds/WoodenDeer
Summary: Gladio had never been a patient man. Not the most restrained too; so if he wanted something, he went and took it, either it was the approval of the Blademaster or the fine looking ass of the former enemy. The only thing he was cautious about was the bonds with his friends. When they became something more, it only meant he had to be extra thoughtful. And he tried his best, really, he did everything in his power to be a good partner for the bunch of the kindest, the funniest, the greatest lads in the world.In the end he didn't know whose fault it was: his, as it usually turned out, or the consequences of the mistake they all let to happen.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ardyn Izunia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Lex of Duality [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086365
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Secrets & Omissions

**Author's Note:**

> This story is vitally connected with the main one, Shadows of the Dawn, and starts right after Chapter 2, creating its own turn of events and the original ending. Updates will be posted along with the new chapters of SOTD due to the spoilers to the main fic.  
> Fun fact: it was supposed to be a non-canonical one-shot extra but we developed it into some monstrocious roller coaster with falling right to the bottom with unexpected Elfen Leid References on the way.

Originally, Gladio really wanted to talk only, maybe rattle him a bit. The spectacle of that pair of lovebirds sweetly sleeping atop of each other spoiled his just elevated mood, and so Gladio extracted him from Noct’s limbs for that talk. But things, as it happened with his short temper, went awfully askew. Before he realized something was wrong, it was too late.

Gladio led Ardyn farther and farther away from their staging post, holding his shoulder in a grip deliberately too stiff. However, when he saw Ardyn lagging behind and being seconds away from collapsing, entangled in his own legs, he let him go at his own pace and slowed down. Ardyn scampered after him and Gladio almost swore – the guy was out of breath just from a banal walking.

Frankly speaking, he took Ardyn that far in hopes he would show his true nature along the way. Or at least would be obstinate enough, running off at the mouth, thereby pressing Gladio’s buttons and giving him a good excuse to vent his rage. But no, Ardyn tagged along without questions or taking his yellowish eyes from Gladio’s form. He felt that stare on his back, like a tingling sensation between his shoulder blades but not in the oppressing sense at all. More like a timorous nudging of the frightened mouse.

In what reality he lived if Izunia resembled a mouse in his eyes?..

Surmising they could pace up and down like that till nightfall, Gladio stopped their saunter once and for all. He turned around and pushed Ardyn sideways, squeezing his shoulders above the elbows and basically nailing him to the wall. That, at last, had to draw some reaction from him.

Joke on him.

There was not such a big height difference between them, but Gladio felt like Ardyn fell in on himself in his arms and was tiny and thin while his eyes seemed to grow in size even more. The Citadel had been empty for a long time, the morning was cold and Ardyn was clad in mere tatters, but something hinted to Gladio that he was trembling not from algidity. Not solely from it.

Gladio peered into his expression intently, which neared crying but there were no tears to be seen, and that, he thought aloofly, did not fit together. As if the image lacked one last detail for Gladio to buy it.

He wanted to see it completed.

“How much longer are you going to pretend?” he hissed right into his face.

Not that he fully believed his own question but he had to make sure, had to test him, for he was the Shield of the King and Ardyn was their enemy. No matter how humble he might look.

Ardyn’s eyes trembled like the rest of him, he clearly had no idea where to look when Gladio was so close – into his left eye or right eye, at his forehead, lips or to the side. On the last one Gladio jolted him; Ardyn’s head dangled like a doll’s and made a loud thud against the wall. He gasped and screwed up his eyes but quickly opened them as if afraid that during the split seconds when he couldn’t see Gladio would do something terrible.

He could. Especially if it was expected of him so diligently.

He asked one more time:

“Quit fooling with me, your games have gone too far. Or are you still waiting for the right moment to show your nasty face?”

Which also was… not entirely fair from his part. Before he wouldn’t have allowed himself to think so, the very idea wouldn’t have occured in his head – that Ardyn was attractive. But now, when he looked like everything Chancellor Izunia was very far from, one could imagine he was an utterly different person. Someone weak. Vulnerable. Whose eyes glistened with fear, whose belly rumbled with hunger, whose skin covered with pimples from cold.

He was so real and he was entirely at Gladio’s mercy. Or masterfully played his role.

“So, no word?”

Ardyn, as foreseen, did not answer.

“Do you realize that I can do anything with you and no one will help you? That no one needs you here because you’re just a hindrance?”

Ardyn remained silent at that too but everything fell into place when tears began to gather in the corners of his eyes. Now… Now he looked right. But it wasn’t enough.

“Answer when you’re spoken to!” and with those words Gladio pinched his nipple.

Even if there had been a blade at his throat, he would not have told what made him do that, but in any case it effectively whipped Ardyn into action.

He yelped and babbled, “I d-don’t know!.. I… don’t understand.” At the end his voice crumpled into a total nothing.

It certainly wasn’t useful information for Gladio to work with. But it simultaneously untied his hands to continue the interrogation that honestly seemed senseless even to him.

Without thinking what the hell he was doing, Gladio pinched his nipple again. The same one. Harder.

Ardyn cried out – louder and longer, more like a whine. His hands shot to Gladio’s shoulders, and for a heartbeat he held his breath, expecting those hands to shove him to the opposite wall and through it. But after a moment nothing happened – apart from the fact that Ardyn’s breathing turned into noisy shaking exhalations and tears fell from his eyelashes, paving thin streams on his cheeks. Gladio noted, so out of place, how grimy he was, in both face and body.

Despite the smallest resistance against his shoulders, Gladio leaned towards his bare chest; his mouth hovered above the already reddened, tortured nipple. With the other one, they were neat protruding nubs, so convenient to grab and pull...

“If you don’t tell me the truth about what you are up to, I’ll bite it off,” his lips brushed Ardyn’s nipple.

After the threat Ardyn started quaking shallowly and often, the little lump touched Gladio’s lips a few times on its own. Ardyn helplessly opened and closed his mouth, his fingers on Gladio’s jacket clenched involuntarily, and his gaze darted from side to side in the vain fling to find an answer, any answer. He looked like he really believed that Gladio would do something like that. And he did nothing in defense.

In the end, Ardyn said nothing to him.

Gladio opened his mouth and cupped a nipple in his teeth. Ardyn screamed and shut his eyes tightly, his whole body, from the pursed lips and the head pressed into his shoulders to the hitched breathing, froze in anticipation of pain. Without letting go of the nipple, Gladio flicked it with his tongue.

The sound that came from Ardyn matched more that of surprise than fear. Slightly cracking his eyes open, as if not deciding on more, he looked at Gladio through two narrow slits, and perhaps Gladio only imagined it, but he saw a question in them. Almost an invitation.

Feeling a distinct taste of dirt, Gladio began to suck on the same nipple, not forgetting to attach his hand to the other one. While his tongue smeared the bump with wide movements, his fingers tugged at the other sparing no effort; rolling one in his teeth, he twisted the second, scratching it with his fingernail in no coincidence. In the process Gladio watched hungrily for Ardyn’s reaction who looked every part lost and flustered. Blush crawled over his face, making it almost as red as the skin around tormented lumps. It was... That kind of response wasn’t typical for terrified people, was it?

Maybe he needed to push harder to crack him up. Even if it all was in his head, he couldn’t stop anymore.

Saliva connected his mouth and the swollen patch of skin where his lips had just been. Without any explanation, Gladio peeled Ardyn off the wall and pressed him face first against it. Ardyn’s reaction was immediate and way more passionate than before: he began to make panicky sounds, gasping and writhing out of his grip like a worm. Bad for him, it spurred Gladio further, riling him up to the degree when no matter how desperately he would buck, he wouldn’t release him if only out of spite.

Gladio pulled the shreds of pants from his hips that already had hung by a single thread. Beneath the torn, smoky cloth the surprisingly feminine curve of two white halves awaited him. It was the last thing he expected to see from the lanky, awkward man, but he didn’t dare to complain. Enchanted, Gladio bowled one with his hand, pleasantly surprised by the sound and softness of the skin under his palm. He squeezed it – Ardyn resumed and intensified his attempts to escape. Gladio didn’t ponder long when he yanked his hair and slammed his face into the wall. A hurt whining gradually died down, and somehow silence only evoked guilt inside Gladio against his will. But at least the bastard stopped wriggling.

Struggling with himself for a few moments, Gladio said eventually:

“Don’t resist and it won’t hurt.”

Guilt and an even more violent wave of shame washed over him for his own words. It was such bullshit. He didn’t believe himself saying them, what should the other feel in Ardyn’s place?

But it was Ardyn, so Gladio shouldn’t be bothered with his feelings.

And yet he took the trouble to spit between his buttcheeks and drive two fingers inside, repeating that he was doing it for himself, not for him. Ardyn flinched at the spittle, but the intrusion knocked out two short gasping cries from his lungs – first two phalanges went in, then knuckles pressed against the entrance. Gladio tried not to stick his fingers in abruptly but what could he do with such a lousy parody of lubricant?

“It’s better than nothing,” he croaked in a husky voice, foreign to his own years. His answer was inarticulate whimpering that started to emanate from Ardyn without respite, smothered and pitiful, choking on its own breaths. Gladio himself was no longer happy with the outcome, but then – then he saw Ardyn. Or more like a nameless body with a bowed back with sharp shoulder blades and a hairless crotch under his fingers and quivering knees with pants down, and his brain went blank. If he wanted him to stop, he should have strived harder.

The third finger entered heavily, almost with a creak, which Ardyn nevertheless emitted from his throat. By the time Gladio had stopped pressing his face against the wall but his breathing hitched more and more often and was indistinguishable from crying. He probably did cry. In spite of that, Gladio couldn’t help but notice how supply the muscles became as he pulled out and pushed back his fingers. And tight at the same time. Gods above, how tight he was; he was almost afraid he would be stuck as far as he inserted the tip. It thrilled him more than he could give himself an account.

He removed his fingers and the hole immediately shrinked. But touching the rim, Gladio could say he loosened him enough to enter. Spitting in his hand again, Gladio wiped his cock, very much at attention without any help, almost humiliatingly so.

Forcing the tip in was as difficult as he imagined and much noisier too – Ardyn woke up from his pre-coma and shouted to the entire floor. They were far enough from the guys, but the echo from such a hysterical scream could have reached the very top of the Citadel. Gladio grasped his chin and mouth, shutting him up but not quite successfully.

“Don’t wail,” Gladio hissed in his ear, partially from annoyance and partially from the discomfort below. Oh, he could totally understand the nature of Ardyn’s scream, he felt it on himself. “Or you will bring others here.”

Figuring out that the latter phrase tallied with Ardyn’s theoretical goal, Gladio quickly changed the course:

“Trust me, you don’t want Noctis to see you like this.” A sloppy ponytail rolled off Ardyn’s back, exposing a milky skin of his neck, only lightly stained with sweat and dirt. Gladio’s teeth sank into it faster than he might detect it. He pushed deeper, approaching the middle of his length, painfully slow but imminently making space for himself. Ardyn mumbled something deliriously, but Gladio did not hear him through the pump of blood in his ears. “So dirty, so pathetic and exposed... So lewd.”

In one thrust he was fully inside; his pubis hit those enticing globes that begged to be touched. Gladio saw Ardyn’s eyes roll back as he slotted into the hot tight bliss of his ass. Ardyn was so hot, inside and outside. It was almost a pity that Gladio could not feel him everywhere at once, could not cover him and brand him as his own, leaving a clear and everlasting mark. That didn’t mean he wasn’t trying, though. Before he acknowledged it, Ardyn’s neck and shoulders were strewn with bites, his skinny side was dented under Gladio’s fingers and soon would bloom with blueish hematomas. But that still was not enough. All that meant nothing if it was only superficial, externally, if he did not make him his on the inside.

If he beat a bruise within him, it wouldn’t fade away soon and certainly wouldn’t be forgotten.

There was scanty lubrication and it was clearly shown. Gladio could feel it while thinking he would rub-out his penis into raw meat but steadily increasing his pace. Ardyn felt it too, couldn’t not feel when he choked on his screams at every thrust and drooled into Gladio’s palm; there was a literal flow of saliva that leaked from under Gladio’s arm and further down Ardyn’s neck, dripping onto the floor. The tears were there too, but by that time they both seemed to have forgotten about them, consumed by the painful fever of the moment.

Gladio was close. He really has driven himself to the limit and was ready to come just from the fact that he made the most disgusting, deceitful and vile pest that Eos only carried on itself take it up his ass. He wanted to cum, necessarily inside, out of some absurd desire to blemish Ardyn even more and see him cry because of it but not be able to do anything. For a few instants his consciousness cleared and Gladio reached out to Ardyn’s front, where he had not yet had time to clock out, and froze in confusion, stopping all his activities.

Ardyn wheezed and scratched the wall with broken nails, his torso folded into an almost perfect right angle under Gladio’s onslaught and shuddered from time to time in spasms. He looked and sounded like he was being raped, so why the hell was he rock hard?

“What’s going on in your head?” Gladio asked him, squeezing his unmistakably aroused cock in his hand. Ardyn was there for but a faint squeak that was muffled by the palm on his mouth. Gladio removed his hand from his face, and the profuse amount of saliva followed it. He could have used it as lubricant and it would have sufficed for an outright squelch, but it seemed that none of them needed it. Gladio broke into a dumbfounded smile, not knowing what to think about all the mess that Ardyn was.

“You’re so damn twisted, fucking perverrrt,” Gladio growled at the end, overwhelmed with new knowledge and new sensations that it bestowed. “You like that?” He returned his hand to the red nape and squeezed a fistful of hairs, likely pulling out several strands. Ardyn’s hole clenched around him as in a response of sorts. “Ohh, you do, you filthy slut.”

“Move your ass by yourself, show how you want it,” he commanded, almost growled, and Ardyn actually began to thrust his hips down, moving slowly at first but quickly picking up the pace similar to what Gladio had set. Both his hole and his dick twitched as he did it, saying louder than words that he, indeed, enjoyed it.

Gladio thought he was going crazy. He could live with the fact that he became a rapist, given that it was Ardyn whom he bent under himself. But the fact that his hypothetical victim also got a rush from his roughness and clearly had nothing against taking more? It could make him cum in his pants at the very thought.

Gladio lifted one of Ardyn’s legs into the air, turning him sideways. He deserved a reward for his assiduous behavior of a fucking whore. Ardyn’s eyes were incoherent and mindless. The resumption of the previous frantic rhythm felt a natural and welcome continuation of that absurdity.

In the new position Gladio could go in even deeper, even farther, which Ardyn did not fail to inform him about with his thrown back head and whorish moan. Gladio liked the way he sounded. He wouldn’t mind hearing him again. And he did it.

Now, with nothing to restrict him, Ardyn gave free rein to his voice and it sounded like sin in the flesh – a suitable trait for the former Accursed. His moans were interspersed with squeaks as Gladio began to jerk him in time with his movements. Body clap on body, and he squeezed his cock at the base; a short separation, and he took his hand to the oozing head to repeat the ritual over and over again, while Ardyn haltingly met him halfway, while he moaned out pleas that only he could understand, while he came with wide-open eyes and open mouth. Gladio followed shortly after as Ardyn squeezed on him with no intention of ever letting go. He involuntarily clasped Ardyn’s cock too tightly when his own release crashed over him, and it seemed that Ardyn was flooded with a second wave of orgasm when the first was still making itself known.

Gladio stilled like that, buried deep within, with his hand smeared with Ardyn’s semen and his own cum dripping onto the floor in thick drops. He would make sure that as much of _him_ was preserved inside, so that it would proclaim his rights on Ardyn for a long time to come.

And the fact that he was every-inch and irrevocably his didn’t raise doubts, he practically signed it himself, sealed the contract with his tears of pleasure. Gladio didn’t have habit of throwing things around that looked so good in his hands.

———————❖———————

When they found the room that had become their temporary base, Ardyn took exactly three wobbly steps before collapsing to his knees and crawling to sleeping Noct. Without a sound from his side, Ardyn laid his head on his knee and curled up into a ball. He seemed to fall asleep the moment Noctis embraced him in his slumber.

“Didn’t you go too far with your welcome speech, big guy?” Prompto asked cautiously, frowning but curious about Ardyn’s motionless figure. Ignis seemed to be of the same opinion.

“Nah.” Gladio selected one of the empty chairs and sprawled tiredly on it. He didn’t know how long they were gone if Noct was still sound asleep, but it felt like more than a day had passed. It was weariness, but it was the weariness of the most pleasant nature that permeated his every muscle. Actually he would not have refused to take a nap himself. Gladio felt so light and relaxed that the old chair seemed to him an irresistible force on the way to the long-awaited sleep.

“I gave him just what he needed to take.”

Hidden by the frayed cloth and legs pressed together, Gladio’s cum seeped from Ardyn, tainting his pants and thighs no more than his lying image of a poor thing.


End file.
